As Luck Would Have It
by shukishi
Summary: It’s been five years since Sawada Shin left for Africa and now he’s back with every intention to make Yamaguchi Kumiko his. Shin feels the need to change his ex-student/teacher relationship…Wait a mi-Shin! Where are putting your hands on Kumiko! Shinkumi
1. Chapter 1

As Luck Would Have It…

* * *

It's been five years since Sawada Shin left for Africa and now he's back with every intention to make Yamaguchi Kumiko his. Let's see how he would fare with that with his rival being Yankumi latest crush, Natsume Seichi, the school doctor of Akadou. But Sawada Shin does not need luck, he can already tell Kumiko is affected by his presence and in a way that's hardly what you call ex-student/teacher relationship…Wait a min-Shin! Where are putting your hands on Kumiko?!

* * *

First Operation: Make Yankumi lose interest in the school doctor and change her view on him from an ex-student to a potential lover.

* * *

In an airport, Sawada Shin at age twenty-three was walking towards the exit and stopped when his cell phone went off. Reaching for the cell, he flipped open the phone and the other person greeted Shin on the other line.

"Shin?" An energetic voice greeted happily, "It's Kuma, are you back yet?"

"Ah, Kuma," Shin said with a slightly happy tone, "I just got off the plane. I'm heading back after I catch a taxi. So Kuma…I hope you didn't tell her." Her being the one and only teacher he would trust with his life.

"Of course not," Kuma said and Shin could almost picture his friend smiling and his eyes squinting happily. "Yankumi is also too dense when it comes to these things, especially when the school doctor is around-ah I mean she-" Kuma stuttered and wanted to smack himself for letting it slip that their Yankumi was crushing on another guy.

"Who?" Was what Shin asks and even without being face to face, Kuma knows that Shine was not pleased and would be scowling. Poor Yankumi, making a man like Shin loving her to such an extent in which he'll be willing to do anything for her, except letting other men capture her attention. She'll never know what hit her; Kuma fully knows that Shin would do anything to make Yankumi fall for him.

"Eh…nobody that's important you know," Kuma nervously said, trying to go off-topic, "Did I ever mention Yankumi's workplace? Akadou High and-"

"Kuma." Shin said plainly but Kuma could already feel his friend's irritation. "Who?"

"Natsume Seichi…" Kuma began and started praying for that man's safety. He was a doctor and it'll be sad that a nice doctor like him to be gone so soon. "He's a school doctor and is currently Yankumi crush…"

"Ah," Shin said white gripping his suitcase handle a bit too hard, making his knuckle go white. "Thank you Kuma, I'll call you back when I get settle in. Talk to you later."

"Bye," Was all Kuma could insert in before Shin shut his phone on his friend. It didn't register in his mind that it was a little rude but his mind was currently occupied by something more important. First Operation: Make Yankumi lose interest in the school doctor. Of course, by doing this, he'll need Yankumi to focus her romantic intention on someone else. Namely himself. With that thought out, he smirked and headed towards the exit to catch a taxi.

Elsewhere, Yankumi sneezed and shuddered. Her Akadou students gave her a slightly worried look before covering it up by laughing at her. It does not do well to their image by looking like pansy worrywarts for their teacher even if they like her enough.

* * *

Tap, tap was what Shin continue to do with his shoes. To make his Kumiko lose interest in the school doctor, what, oh what can he do? He has many choices but he did not want any of them to backfire on him. He must be very careful, very. He waited five years to grow up and to gain experiences and stature so Kumiko would be proud. So that she would view him as someone she can love and spend the rest of her life with him.

Decisions, decisions…Shin mauled over it for a while on his new sofa in his new apartment. It wasn't until the clocks strikes near two before his serious face turned into something more. His growing smirk should be a clear sign of warning. Shin got up to face a full-length mirror (very important item) and checked over his clothing. Designer dress shirt over brand named t-shirt with dark jeans, completed with his sneakers. His belt for his jeans had a couple of chains, jingling around when he moves. Looking over himself, Shin nodded. A-okay. Even when he was on the airplane for hours and only had an in-between change of flight for a break. Good thing he slept throughout the plane ride.

Nodding to himself distractedly, he took out his cell and phoned Kuma.

"Hey Shin, what's up?" Kuma questioned, having already heard from Shin when he arrived at his new apartment.

"Kuma," Shin began as he shoved his wallet on the table into his pocket and took his keys. "Do me a favor, would you? Can you tell me when she is dismissed from school?"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

As Luck Would Have It…

It's been five years since Sawada Shin left for Africa and now he's back with every intention to make Yamaguchi Kumiko his. Let's see how he would fare with that with his rival being Yankumi latest crush, Natsume Seichi, the school doctor of Akadou. But Sawada Shin does not need luck, he can already tell Kumiko is affected by his presence and in a way that's hardly what you call ex-student/teacher relationship…Wait a min-Shin! Where are putting your hands on Kumiko?!

-

* * *

-

Tap, tap, and tap.

Shin was leaning against the wall by the gates of Akadou High, waiting for the hands of the clock to strike the dismissal of classes. Shin was pretty glad the season was beginning to warm up and that he didn't need to wait in the cold.

While waiting, Shin left his mind wander and thought about how Kumiko would act when she sees him again. Holding back a laugh, he can pretty much imagine how she would react. First when she sees him, he'll probably see his (and probably the whole class) favorite reaction from her. Her stopping with wide eyes before smiling in delight at seeing her ex-student, than she would say his name in a loud voice before running up to him and than she would ruffle his hair like she always do. Than next would be- Shin shook his head and snaps himself out of his thoughts. While thinking so intently, the bell rang and students were filing out of the school like a swarm of insects.

And when he came to, he had two curious audiences at the other side of the gate, looking at him like he was some sort of rare specimen. To Shin, it seems like they were guessing why he was here or whom it was that he was waiting for. Looking away and at the school's entrance, he hid a small smile, the scene reminded him of his friends back in high school.

It was a while before the two students scurried off to do something else but still had lingering curious gazes on him. Shin smirks right after they left, the one who he had wanted to see stepped out from the entrance in her usual red jumpsuit and two pigtails, furthermore the usual carefree smile on her face.

Than the carefree Yamaguchi Kumiko walked right past him. Shin watches the woman freeze just a few feet away from him before walking backwards until she stops right in front of him and turn with disbelieving eyes.

Shin only smiles before he caught himself quickly and gave his usual arrogant smirk of his that Kumiko were so familiar with.

"Sawada Shin?!" Kumiko asks with an incredulity voice, her eyes wide and looked at him like he was some sort of ghost. "When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me? How did you know I work here?" Her loud voice drew some curious onlookers but the two ignore them. Shin wasn't about to let some curious people interrupt Kumiko's greeting intended for him.

"You haven't changed one bit, Kumiko." Shin said, voice deeper than Kumiko expected. "I came back just now and I wanted to see your reaction. Kuma volunteer to help me, so he told me about your new school."

"Wah!" Kumiko smiles and Shin can see just how happy she was to see him. He was about to smile a bit but grunted when her hands reaches to his head to ruffle his hair. "I'm so happy you're back! Come on!" Grabbing Shin's arm by hooking hers around his, she dragged him towards her home. "Tell me all about your days in Africa while you have dinner in my house. I bet you didn't eat anything yet."

As Kumiko ramble off, Shin finally smiles without holding it back. It was worth it to have her hold him close to her voluntarily like this. Let her ruffle his hair, drag him without asking if he plans, treat him like he was still her student, to him it was worth it. Though he had plans changing the last view sooner or later, preferably as soon as possible. He wasn't about to let some doctor she just met date her, not when he's been planning for more than five years.

-

* * *

-

Unexpectedly, Shin found himself sitting in his apartment with Kumiko on the opposite side of his coffee table and instant noodles in front of them. Kumiko looked quite embarrassed, her ears tinted with red and her eyes looking elsewhere.

"This reminds me of that time you came to my apartment unannounced five years ago," Shin started with his face quite emotionless though a tiny smirk were placed carefully when Kumiko do look at him. "You tried to cook and burned it instead and we had cup noodles. Today was just like a repeat of that day. This kind of tells me your cooking skills is still the same as that day, years ago."

"It doesn't matter," Kumiko tried to pass it off as something else, "What matters is that we get to bond as teacher and student!"

"Kumiko." The short and crisp pronounce of her name rolled off his tongue and made Kumiko cough a bit.

"Anyways!" Kumiko diverted his attention from her cooking or at least try to, "Let's eat before it gets cold! And you got to tell me what happened in Africa." Then Kumiko slyly smiles, "Did you find a girlfriend? Was it because of that she stayed for so long?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Shin said almost too quickly but caught himself. It wouldn't do well for Kumiko to get an idea of that in her head. He needs to wipe out any doubts and make her understand he was single and available. "Nothing really happen in Africa. I just studied and things like that. It was too hot to do anything, much less get a girlfriend. Besides, I have someone I like in Japan."

"Oh!" Kumiko smiles, "Is that why you came back to Japan? Have I met her?"

Shin didn't say anything and only wanting to hit himself in the head. He had forgotten that Kumiko doesn't do subtlety. He needed to clear her misunderstanding soon. Shin was only digging a deeper hole he dug on his own. Damn.

-

* * *

-

Shin woke up. The morning sun shined brightly through the window bindings. Shin swore when he opened his eyes to only shut it less than a second later.

Groaning, Shin thought back to the events that happened yesterday.

Sure he spent time with Kumiko the first thing he done on his day back, in his own apartment no less but he also remembered that nothing changed between himself and the stubborn teacher. He needed to rethink some of his plans and approach her differently but not too differently.

He thought back to yesterday before Kumiko left and she found some hidden stash of alcohol and saw her hinting to have a heart to heart drinking between ex student and teacher. Cursing, Shin should have just gave in and had her drink with him but no, he had to make sure she got back to her home before it turned midnight.

Turning to his side, Shin stayed still for a moment before looking at the digital clock. It was only eight in the morning, still early but sighed deeply before letting out a groan and sat up. He had work to do.

Though he can make Kumiko fall for him by himself, it would take longer than he would like. Therefore, he needs help. What's better than going to Kumiko's family and make them like him. More. They already like him but he hadn't spoke nor seen them for the past five years. He needs to rebuild their 'trust' on him and make them come over to the dark side. His side, he means. Shaking his head, Shin swore to not watch stupid American shows right before bed with beer and his mind thinking about Kumiko.

Yeah. He needs to work on that.

Later.

He has to conquer a bunch of harden yakuza first.

-

* * *

-

End of Chapter 2

-

* * *

-

A/N: Thank you very much for reading and telling me your thoughts. I was pleasantly surprised about the reviews I got and am very, very happy many of you like/love Shinkumi 3

-

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

As Luck Would Have It…

It's been five years since Sawada Shin left for Africa and now he's back with every intention to make Yamaguchi Kumiko his. Let's see how he would fare with that with his rival being Yankumi latest crush, Natsume Seichi, the school doctor of Akadou. But Sawada Shin does not need luck, he can already tell Kumiko is affected by his presence and in a way that's hardly what you call ex-student/teacher relationship…Wait a min-Shin! Where are putting your hands on Kumiko?!

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

"_He has to conquer a bunch of harden yakuza first."_

Though he said that and it was easier said than done, Shin was still nervous on the inside, facing the wooden gate of the Ooedo traditional home of Kumiko. This was Kumiko's grandfather and the men who help raised Kumiko since she was young.

Okay, he can do this. He's been here countless of time back in the days. They all liked and welcome him.

Just knock on the damn door already, Shin harshly told himself. They're a bunch of harmless and nice men if you don't include the fact they're once of the most influential yakuza even if they're considered a small group and that the leader, Kuroda Ryuichiro can call upon thousands of member with a single command.

"Great," Shin muttered to himself, now he was just scaring himself. "Just knock and greet them like you did back than and give them the gifts from Africa."

As Shin was shuffling from foot to foot and fixing his grip on the boxes and bags of gifts for Kumiko's family, he didn't exactly noticed someone walking behind him. It was only when Shin felt a hand on his shoulders did he pause.

"Hey boy," A gruff voice said from behind and gripped the shoulder of Shin's harder. "What are you doing here?"

Shin turned around to see who the man was and was about to state why he was here, the man obviously knew him from the way he widened his eyes and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Young Master Red Lion?" The man said in a voice that made Shin recognize who the man before him is.

"Ah," Shin stated, "It's Kyo-san." Than Shin bowed his head before greeting him. "How have you been?"

"It is you!" Kyotaro almost cried out with a big watery smile. "It's been over five years and you finally came home! When did you come back?"

"I just came back a yesterday morning," Shin replied, fidgeting a bit. Though he was happy that one of the members of Ooedo still remembers him and treat him the same, the things he was holding was just getting too heavy and he hopes that the man in front of him will notice soon enough. "I wanted to bring the gifts I got from Africa for everyone." If this wasn't a good enough hint than Shin doesn't know what is.

"Oh!" Kyotaro said, surprised and finally noticing Shin was caring a lot of things. "Here, let me help you with some of these stuff," Kyotaro said while taking the boxes Shin was holding and pushing the door open for the both to go in.

After the two walked in, Kyotaro closed the door behind him and lead Shin to the dining room. With a soundless sigh of relief, he puts down the bags on the floor next to the table while the older man was putting the boxes on the floor next to the bags.

"Wait here boy," Kyotaro said, "I'll bring out something for you to drink. What do you want? Water? Tea? Sake?"

"Tea please," Shin said, he really preferred to be sober when he talk to the family and not make any bad impression. It really wouldn't do good for him if he present himself as someone who drinks all the time when he really want their approval of him in dating Kumiko seriously.

"Alright," Kyotaro said with a big smile. "I'll be out with the tea soon along with the boss."

Shin just nodded at the over hyperactive man. He hopes that every will go fine. Though he'd really like to get the approval from them all at first, what he should do now is get on their good side. Well, their _really_ good sides that'll let him pursue Kumiko.

Shin didn't really have to wait long until Kyotaro came out with a tray of cups and a teapot and Kumiko's grandfather following along behind him.

Shin stood up to bow deeply at the older and wiser man in greeting. "Good afternoon, Kuroda-san. It's been a while since I came here, how have you been doing?"

"Great," Ryuichiro said with a warm and grandfatherly smile with a twinkle in his eyes. "I've been doing great. Now, please, sit down and have some tea." The old man happily gestured for the boy to sit down. "I must say, I have been expecting you ever since Kumiko told me you came back to Japan yesterday."

"…You have been expecting me?" Shin asked with a questioning gaze at the yakuza boss. That was unexpected. Hopefully, by his expectation, nothing with stops his current mission. That wouldn't be good at all, after all Shin had waited for five years for this.

"Yes," Ryuichiro said, nodding to Kyotaro for the tea. "After how Kumiko told me that you visited her right after you came back, I only assumed that you'd visit us sometime sooner or later. However I didn't expect you to come this soon but young ones work fast don't they?"

"Ah," Was all Shin could say at the moment. He had a damn feeling the old man wasn't talking about youth's energy or anything of the like. Shin's eyes wandered off to his right and remembered he came with gifts. "Oh right Kuroda-san, before I forget." He took a two box from the pile and slid one to the one in front of him and the other to Kyotaro. "Here's a little gift I got from Africa. These are for you two. The other two boxes are for Testu-san and Minoru-san. The last one is for Yamaguchi-sensei. The small one is for Fuji-san and the rest are mostly little trinkets that everyone can take."

"You didn't have to," Ryuichiro said with a smile while opening his gift. "Oh!" He pulled out a nice animal pelt that stretches wide in height and width. The fur was really soft with the color being a nice golden color. "This is nice."

"It's a real animal fur I got from one my colleagues family who runs a shop for it," Shin said while Ryuichiro was feeling the fur tentatively. "I got a discount by buying bulk so it's not much."

"No, no, no," Ryuichiro smiles as he puts the fur away gently. "This is really a great gift. I'm sure Testu and Minoru will love theirs too, seeing how our Kyo-san likes his." Indeed Kyotaro loved his own gift of fur, already feeling the super soft fur with his face.

"I'm glad you like the gifts," Shin said with a smile.

"It's a really good gift," Ryuichiro said. "Now why won't you go ahead, Kumiko should be getting off work soon."

"Kuroda-san?" Shin asked, not getting what he meant.

"Go on," Ryuichiro said with a little shooing motion. "I accept, now go on and find my granddaughter."

"Okay…" Shin unsurely said while getting up before bowing to the boss of Ooedo. "Than I'll take my leave Kuroda-san, Kyo-san. I'll visit when time permits it."

"You'll only get what you want if you go for it Shin," Ryuichiro said as Shin walks out of the room with Kyotaro seeing him out. "Besides, I never liked any of them but you, you are good enough."

Bowing one last time before he went to put on his shoes, he really couldn't shake off the feeling of what the old man was really saying.

As he wave good-bye to Kyotaro and headed towards the school where Kumiko currently works at, Shin went through the short visit of what happened. He went through them more than several times and by the time he was in front of the school again, running through what happened for the last time, he sees Kumiko heading towards him with a big smile.

Shin smiled at her. He'll work on that later. It was very much crucial for him to pay every little attention to Kumiko.

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

After visiting the Ooedo territory, he managed some progress but Shin had a sinking feeling (or was it intuition?) that the old man of Kumiko knew what he was planning or at least a bit of it. Though Kumiko's grandfather didn't harbor any negative feelings towards him when he visited, so that was good sign. He just had to make sure Kumiko remains happy when she's with him or he'd have the most dangerous yakuza group happily going after his manhood.

And after he thought again what happened at the yakuza house when he got home that night and thinking it over, it meant Kuroda Ryuichiro, the head of the Ooedo Clan and grandfather of Kumiko had informally accepted Shin pursuing Kumiko.

Boy was it good to know them before and been on their good graces.

Shin sat in silence, looking at the clock that read near eleven in the morning. Sometimes staring at the time seems to be the only things he's been doing all day.

Shin sighs and stood. He should get ready to meet Kumiko again. He did promise her to see her during her lunch period so she'd show the school grounds. At first Kumiko was feeling wary about him willing to visit her school, he made up some bull that he knew Kumiko would definitely take in and forget about her suspicions.

He had plans that involved him seeing her surroundings, poking fun the his old vice-principal, meeting her new 'precious' students, and maybe make some nice threats here and there to those who give Kumiko a hard time.

Oh, but of course, he can't forget the thing he mostly wanted to do.

To observe the current objection of crush of Kumiko.

-

-

-

* * *

-

Updated: August 2, 2009: Un- beta.

-

End of Chapter 3

-

-

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them all very much and I apologize for the super late update. I hope no one is planning to kill me or something.

-

-

-

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

As Luck Would Have It…

It's been five years since Sawada Shin left for Africa and now he's back with every intention to make Yamaguchi Kumiko his. Let's see how he would fare with that with his rival being Yankumi latest crush, Natsume Seichi, the school doctor of Akadou. But Sawada Shin does not need luck, he can already tell Kumiko is affected by his presence and in a way that's hardly what you call ex-student/teacher relationship…Wait a min-Shin! Where are putting your hands on Kumiko?!

* * *

_To observe the current objection of crush of Kumiko._

Sure...Things were really easier said than done.

Currently Shin was sitting at his couch at home, drinking a can of soda while staring at the television with absolutely no interest. Truthfully his mind had just wonder off somewhere, thinking deeply of what he found out about Kumiko's crush and going over what he found out from Kuma.

Natsume Seichi.

Working as a school doctor at Akadou High.

Also a doctor at his family privately owned hospital.

Also Yamaguchi Kumiko current crush.

Shin crushed his can of soda.

Fizz bubbling out from the top and overflow on to his hand. It wasn't until the soda spilled onto his hand did he even realize what he had done.

"Oh shit!" Shin cursed putting down his can on the table and flinging his hand to get the liquid dry. Than he hurriedly grabbed tissues near him to dab the wet area on the floor and table trying to get the liquid of the furniture before it dries and becomes sticky.

He hurried to the kitchen to throw away the wet tissues into the trash before getting a rag and wet it under the sink, bringing it back to the messy area to clean it up. Once he was done, he took his nearly empty can of soda to throw away while shaking his head.

It's no good, Shin thought to himself and it was all he was doing lately, thinking to himself. Just thinking of Kumiko liking the other man really grates Shin's nerve and it was really no good for Shin. Having almost every time he even thinks of Kumiko liking that school doctor makes Shin damage or destroy any object he's holding and if he held nothing, than we can say there's plenty of new furniture in his small apartment.

"Damn," Shin quietly says to himself before flopping down on his sofa. "This is annoying."

Just as Shin started to think of the plan again and about to crush something else within his vicinity, he alarm rang from his cell.

Picking up his phone, he looks at the screen for a split second before he sat straight up and presses the call button. "Good morning," Shin breathlessly says before forcibly calming himself down and spoke in a more even tone when the person on the other line answered.

"Ah, good morning Sawada-kun," The voice of Kumiko said from the speaker, "Sorry to disturb you so early this morning but I just wanted to make sure you're ready to go."

"Yeah," Shin said while looking for his belongings he needed. "I just finished getting ready, just need to get my keys. I'll meet you at the spot soon."

"I got it," Kumiko said and Shin could feel Kumiko nodding enthusiastically even if he couldn't see it. "I'll see you there in fifteen minutes?"

"I'll see you in fifteen than," Shin said while putting his stuff in his shoulder bag and finding his sweater on the rack. "Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye!" Kumiko says happily before hanging up.

Shin quickly puts on his sweater for the chilly morning and put the sling over his shoulders. Heading towards the counter, he grabbed the keys and right before he was about to open his door, he walked over to the mirror, doubling checking himself. Nodding, he left his apartment, making sure to lock the door before him.

* * *

Shin arrived at the designated area around five minutes earlier than expected. He looked around to find an empty bench to sit at and found one nearby. Sitting down, he could help to be excited, meeting with Kumiko early in the morning. Although he knows it was not a date, it felt like one. Meeting at the designated place, arriving early or late, waiting for the other to show up, and going to someplace (albeit a school instead) and being with each other is already like a date. While waiting for Kumiko and having her in his thoughts, he never noticed that people around him, especially the schoolgirls walking to school were not so secretly taking pictures of him.

He doesn't even notice groups of schoolgirls crowding around him, trying to get his attention and all he did in return was nod randomly at points.

"Sawada-kun!" A voice he wanted to hear broke through his train of thoughts. "Excuse me, sorry, please let me through." And voila, the woman in plain clothing manages to get through the throng of people and pops into Shin's line of vision. "Ah, Sawada-kun, there you are! I was afraid I got the wrong person. I'm sorry I'm late; I got caught up with some trouble. I hope you didn't wait long."

"Kumiko," Shin smiled, barely noticed the jealous gasps of the schoolgirls around him, already noting the differences between the cold, polite smile he robotically gave them and the warm, relaxed smile that held all the love he had for her. Unlike Kumiko who's still quite dense when it comes to real life romances, the schoolgirls around the two already developed their women intuition that there was no way the super handsome young man would ever give that smile to anyone but the lady with bad fashion sense. "Don't worry about it, besides I didn't wait long at all. Shall we go?" Shin stood up while the crowd around them disperses slowly, still wanting to at least look at the handsome man.

Kumiko nodded with a smile, "Let's go before we're late. I don't want that to happen or the Principal will have my head."

"Who's the principal?" Shin asked as they walked to the direction of Akadou High School.

"Can you believe it, it's Sawatari Goro!" Kumiko said excitedly to Shin. "He managed to be the vice-principal in Shirokin, Kurogin, and Akadou. Than he became the Principal of Akadou High recently."

"Ah," Shin nodded mentally jotting down the information. "Is he still as…flighty as back than?"

"You mean hanging out with hostesses?" Kumiko asked and Shin nodded. "Yep, still doing that. I don't know how his wife tolerates it. Men like him should be taught a lesson."

"Of course," Shin nodded. "Men like that should be beaten up. Men who already have a wife at home should not even venture out into places like that. They should only devote themselves to their wife; I mean people marry vowing to be together forever no matter what. I don't know why people back away from their vows."

Kumiko looked at Shin in surprised before chuckling, "Didn't know you think like that." Patting him on the shoulders, she nodded, "There should be more men like you Sawada-kun. Whoever marries you will be the luckiest woman on earth. If I fell for a man who thinks like you, I'll probably be immensely happy."

Shin stopped while Kumiko walked ahead, eyes widened at what Kumiko said.

Kumiko who noticed Shin was not next to her, stopped and look back with a big smile. "Come on Sawada-kun, what's the matter? Let's go!"

Shin's slightly shocked face fell into a joyful expression, letting all the love show on his face for Kumiko and hurriedly walked to catch up to her. "Going Kumiko, going." Kumiko may not realize the happy face he always gave her was not exactly excitement to go to school or something else she thinks up of. Thought in the future, she soon will fully understand the weight behind his every action, everything he says to her.

Shin smiles happily and each steps he walk had a little bounce to it. Especially when Kumiko say she could fall for a man who thinks like him and be happy, he'll just make sure that man is him. Nothing could destroy his happiness now, not when fate gave him new chances to take.

"Ah!" Kumiko suddenly stopped, making Shin stop to look at her, wondering why she halted so suddenly. Kumiko face lit up and showed happiness, the look of happiness when seeing someone they love and care for.

Shin unexpectedly felt a dread, a horrible dread when he saw that happiness bloom in front of him. The happiness he wished it was shown to him, only him.

"Natsume-sensei!" Kumiko cried out to the young and handsome school doctor, waving energetically to him.

"Ah!" Natsume smiles gently to his co-worker when he saw who was calling him, "Yamaguchi-sensei!"

Shin felt his gaze move from Kumiko to the smiling doctor. Just looking at him, just the first time meeting him made Shin's insides squeezed uncomfortably. His heart suddenly felt heavy and his hand clenched into a fist.

* * *

Updated: May 11, 2010: Un- beta.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I really appreciate all the reviews I have. They were really encouraging and felt that you guys really like my shinkumi fanfic! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

As Luck Would Have It…

It's been five years since Sawada Shin left for Africa and now he's back with every intention to make Yamaguchi Kumiko his. Let's see how he would fare with that with his rival being Yankumi latest crush, Natsume Seichi, the school doctor of Akadou. But Sawada Shin does not need luck, he can already tell Kumiko is affected by his presence and in a way that's hardly what you call ex-student/teacher relationship…Wait a min-Shin! Where are putting your hands on Kumiko?

* * *

_"Shin felt his gaze move from Kumiko to the smiling doctor. Just looking at him, just the first time meeting him made Shin's insides squeezed uncomfortably. His heart suddenly felt heavy and his hand clenched into a fist."_

Ah, he thought, so this is what it felt like to watch the woman you loved for half a decade to smile for all she's worth to another man. Just standing there watching the two greet each other was enough to leave him numb, especially when he noticed in Natsume's eyes, there were warmth, affection, and simple adoration in his eyes. He didn't know when they finished talking but when he came to, Kumiko was already finishing introducing him to Natsume as her ex-student.

"This is Sawada Shin," Kumiko smiled fondly as she introduced her previous student to Natsume. "He was a student of mine when I worked at Shirokin. Sawada-kun, this is Natsume Seichi, the school doctor at Akadou High."

"It's always nice to meet a student that Yamaguchi-sensei had taught," Natsume bowed his head politely with a warm, friendly smile. Shin tried not to notice but it was hard to miss the slightly warmer look on Kumiko's face because she will always be the one he paid most attention to, always.

"It's good to meet you as well, Natsume-sensei," Shin bowed from waist, slightly surprising Kumiko. He would have to be polite and friendly to Natsume, even if a heavy feeling seemed to settle permanently at the bottom of his stomach because he can never embarrass Kumiko, not like this. For what's it was worth, Natsume was important to her, and he would never do anything to hurt her. Not if he could help it. "It must be hard work to take care of her."

"Sawada-kun!" Kumiko admonished the cheeky grinning man, looking younger than he is. "Anyway! Let's go or we will be late." She was never the subtle one, Shin thought in passing with a fond smile as the three began to walk.

Natsume pleasantly laughed, "Not at all. It's always a pleasure to work alongside Yamaguchi-sensei. A teacher such as her, it would certainly be an honor to take care of her."

Shin didn't bother to answer as he watched a blush graced Kumiko cheeks and her unconscious gesture of breathing with her mouth. He didn't bother chasing after Kumiko when she loudly (and nervously, he noted) said they better hurry or they would be late.

Natsume laughed at Kumiko's action with a small but genuine happiness along with his laugh. "Ah, Yamaguchi-sensei, always so energetic."

"Of course," Shin said offhandedly, "She was always liked this."

"Ah," Natsume nodded and smiled goodheartedly, "You would know. I bet she hadn't changed since then."

"No she didn't," Shin agreed. "Always rushing towards whatever she felt like worth her time and changes everyone who was in her path intentionally or not."

"I feel the same," Natsume said, "And that's why I like her."

"Like?" Shin titled his head curiously and smirked, "As in like, or like, like?"

"As in like, like," Natsume said with a small blush but his voice was determined. "I really do like her. Always so cheerful, always doing her best for her students, and other things about her is just so likable. Anyone who doesn't see that is blind."

"Yes," Shin echoed, "Anyone who doesn't see that is blind."

"One day, I'll ask her out," Natsume continued, his steps getting more resolute. "And if you ask me, I think she likes me a bit. Don't you think so?"

"I don't know," Shin managed to say neutrally with a shrug. "I wouldn't know, I've just got back from Africa, so…"

"Oh, right," Natsume nodded before turning back ahead. "That's true."

"Why would you ask me though?" Shin asked as he picked up the pace, curious.

"I thought you would know," Natsume shrugged.

"Really, now?" Shin raised an eyebrow, skeptical of his vague answer. "Why? I'm just a student of hers from five years ago."

"Because you like Yamaguchi-sensei." Natsume said indifferently.

Shin stopped short in disbelief. "What?"

"You don't?" Natsume stopped as well, looking at the younger man questioningly. "I thought you did."

Shin let out a laugh. "You got to be kidding me, Natsume-sensei. Me? Like her? No way."

"But the way you look at her-"

"Natsume-sensei," Shin smiled mirthlessly, "With all due respect, you must be seeing things. The way I look at her is only respect. Kumiko will always be the teacher, the first adult I could trust with my life, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh," Natsume looked stumped. "I thought-the way you looked-oh. I apologize Sawada-san. I was not looking close enough."

"Natsume-sensei," Shin wryly smiled, "You must be tired, from all the work from school. Students are very hard to take care of, you must take care of your health."

"Yes, yes," Natsume mumbled, lost in thought. "Thank you for your concern."

With that, Shin went ahead, hoping to catch up with the already out of sight Kumiko. He left the still wondering doctor behind him, ignoring the pounding heart in his chest. It was so loud and erratic that he was surprised he managed to lie through his teeth without shaking. He was surprised he was able to make Natsume second guess himself. Most of all, he was surprised Natsume even remotely guessed how Shin felt.

But the only thing he wanted to do was cross, tear, shred, and throw Natsume out of the picture in that particular order. If the feelings between Kumiko and Natsume was the same and realized, he wouldn't know what to do. He had to take Natsume out of Kumiko's life as a possible romantic love interest. Shin did not spend five years in Africa and come back for this, although he was slightly surprised not once in the five years that Kumiko never gotten together with anyone.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, the favorites, the alerts, the hits, and the patience for waiting for the next chapter, even if it may seemed like I would never update ever again. I apologize to the old readers who had been waiting for a long time. I apologize for the newer readers who probably figured I wouldn't update judging by the last updated chapter. All in all, thank you for reading, thank you for liking shinkumi, thank you for liking this story. It was only thanks to those who waited was I able to write something after losing the interest to write again. Thank you and I'm sorry.


End file.
